


A Tale of Turtles

by tabbicat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shot for TMNT





	1. How We've Grown (Donnie x Raph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up means many things. And sometimes that means getting distracted by certain muscle bound turtles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Donatello x Raphael, tcest
> 
> This is a gift for Fulcrumisthebomb! =D

Donatello always thought that with age he would come into how own. Gone would be the awkward genius dork and in a much more confident turtle. It was turning out he had vastly overestimated just how puberty would change all of them, at least in the personality department. 

For instance Michelangelo was still the world's biggest space cadet. Granted, time and a steady boyfriend in the form of Mondo had given him more grounding in the here and now. In fact out of all of them their youngest brother was the most emotionally balanced of them all. Often he would play the counselor and confidant when it was too embarrassing to go to Master Splinter. As long as you could keep up with the logic leaps, you would get solid support.

Leonardo had continued to be the most spiritual of the four of them. It wasn’t unusual to find him and Master Splinter discussing various philosophies, meditating, or practicing ninjutsu far beyond what any of the rest of them knew. He had come a long way as as leader, rarely were his orders challenged when given. 

Except in the case of Raphael.

Raphael had changed the most both mentally and physically. He was much less explosive than he once had been. Passion still clung to him like a cloak but it was more controlled and focused. Challenges were still common, if he felt what was being done was wrong. Compromises and reasoning could be given, which were accepted if he was satisfied. On the occasions he did get angry it was like a hurricane, all power and destruction. The most apt comparison was a hurricane, a hurricane that happened to be built like a tank. Those well defined muscles that looked as if they were carved from stone by the very artists Master Splinter named them for.

Donatello shook himself for his musings. His code from his latest program was compiling. His latest experiment had to sit for a great while longer before anything could be done. It was time to find something to do other than have his mind wander to the body of his long time crush. The question was, start his new book or actually get out of the lab for a little while.

The last thing he wanted was Michelangelo or worst Raphael to come and drag him for being cloistered away too long. So up he got and stretched the various aches that always came from sitting too long. How he had gotten to be the tallest and the skinniest of his brother, he didn’t know. It was amusing to be able to tap lower ceilings and rest his arm on Michelangelo's head from time to time. All he was thankful for was that his lab had always had the tallest ceilings so he wasn’t smacking into stone like he did elsewhere in the lair.

Stepping out of the lab only years of training allowed him to notice the blur that was about to run into him and sidestep it. Said blurr slowed and graced him was a dazzling smile.

“Woh bro, you are actually out of your lab! Under your own power too!” Donatello snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, even I occasionally need to out Mikey. And sometimes I even do that on my own. Where are you off to in a rush?”

“Mondo found this old warehouse that will be killer to skate in. So I was going to meet up with him and head out!” That wasn’t unusual and it still made Donatello smile to see how enthusiastic Michelangelo was about going out with Mondo. It must be nice.

“Just remember to actually come back at a decent hour this time! Oh, is Raph still in his usual corner?” As much as the loved watching Raphael workout he found lately he was too incoherent to do much of anything after. There was a slight twinkle that came to Michelangelo's eyes before he spoke again.

“Hey I will! And naw, Raph is long done. Might even be able to ask him to watch something!” The grin he gave made Donatello's check heat. 

“Go get your gekko, Mikey. And stop trying to mettle.” Chuckling, Michelangelo walked off slower than he can come into the hallway.

“Hey dude, you are the one waiting! Go get him.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say.” Donatello loved his brother but not everyone had an easy time with these kinds thing. Shaking his head he didn’t notice the object of his thoughts examining himself in the mirror. If he had he might of turned back, as it was he made some sort of high pitched sound when he did notice that Raphael was flexing in the mirror.

Not that is wasn’t a gorgeous sight. Sometime he wondered how that darker green skin kept all of that in. It was even more defined than it had been since Raphael had been working specifically to work with heavier kanabos. But wow, how could anyone just not stare at arms like like. So perfectly defined and powerful.

Time really seemed to stop since the next thing he was aware of was Raphael staring him in the face. They were about the same height, he only had a few inches on Raphael. That meant he got a clear view of the fact that Raphael, was smirking at him.

“Hey Donnie, if you want to get dinner sometime, I can show you them up close.”

Donatello would later deny that he actually whimper in response as Raphael left with a smirk still on his face. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t talk! Who could blame him when faced with that! Michelangelo was going to get some piece of his mind when he saw him again. That was a setup start to finish. For now he walked back to his lab and refused to call it retreating. 

Maybe some coding would get his mind to function so he could talk and not just think of Raphael, those muscles, and that inviting smile.


	2. I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it just helps to have someone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Donatello x Raphael

Being chased by the Krang was not unusual. Being separated from the whole group? Well it had happened before but it was not Donatello's ideal situation. He had so far managed to stay ahead and take out a bunch of the ones following him with a few well placed blows and trips. Bad part? There always seem to be more and the last thing he wanted to do was lead them home.

So around the streets of New York he went, his T-phone having been used as a projectile a while back in a pinch. Things were still going well. All he had to do was loop them around a few more times. If his calculations were correct then he just had to get over this roof top.

Unfortunately that rooftop lead to even more Krang forces and even after bashing most of them one managed to get a lucky shot. Through his ringing head, Donatello thought this was going to hurt. Right until he felt his hand grabbed. He was swung back up and only years of condition allowed him to land on his feet. 

“Really Donnie? Going for a roof dive this time of night.” Donatello had to smile, launching over Raphael’s back to clobber the next Krang that came at them.

“What can I say? The moonlight was right.”

“Whatever you say. Let’s kick some ass and go home.” Leave it to Raph to find and catch him. Not such a bad night after all.

\------

“Look Leo I told you five times this morning that I don’t have any idea where Raph went.” Leonard sighed. He knew that wasn’t true and Donatello was covering. The last battle had been a disaster and Master Splinter was still tending to Michelangelo. 

“If you see him Donnie, just send him my way.” The fledgling inventor just nodded and shut his lab door. Sighing he made his way back to a corner that wasn’t visible from the doors. There a pile of blanket with green eyes shifted a bit to let Donatello back on the stack of cushion.  
“Well, that probably bought us at least another couple of hours before he comes back. Need anything?” The blankets shook moved closer. Donatello smile slinging an arm around the bundle.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you.” Donatello chuckled pulling the blanket pile closer.

“It’s okay Raph, I got you.”


End file.
